lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Weas-El
--DarkLantern 03:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Inheriwiki Nice to see that you have joined us. By the way, did you find us with my link? I would advise creating a userpage soon. Add yourself to Category: Active contributors, Germans contributing to this site and anything else you find useful. The Lore template is under User Lore and enables you to show your knowledge of LOTR on a scale of 1-4. Babel is useful for language boxes and nationality. Thankyou. Wyvern Rex. 12:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again Wyvern Rex. :-) I didn't use your link. I found the german version of this wiki in the german Wikia fantasy portal... or maybe it was the literature portal. --Weas-El 23:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Message on editing Hey, Weas-El I really appreciate all your helpful edits and contributions but last night you edited someone’s userpage (User:Ganseki). I know you probably had helpful intentions but we don't do that here unless or course of some major bit of vandalism where an admin or someone with rollback rights is not available. Sorry, but as much as I would want to edit them to remove a red link or for those people whose wrong character infobox has listed them in Category:Characters, contaminating the canonical list. Until this issue is worked out, please don't do that anymore. Thank you.--DarkLantern 15:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ‎ Thanks & question Thank for making that merge for the Wiki. Have a look at the latest merge candidate at Forum:Articles to be merged. Thank you--DarkLantern 13:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Bot Flag Does this mean that pages here will have a German link to the German LOTR wiki?--DarkLantern 10:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yes that seems like a good idea. You can do it.--DarkLantern 11:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Try to add to the Legolas page now. I'd like to see if what I did to the MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist worked. You seem to be adding these interlanguage links manually. I thought you were going to use your bot to do it.--DarkLantern 15:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Bot use Would you be so kind as to use your bot to move all the articles from Category:Non-canonical Villians to Category:Non-canonical villains, if you can until I get a bot set-up?--DarkLantern 03:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I took me 10 minutes of trying until I noticed those jumbled letters in "villians"... :-) Done now. --Weas-El ✉ 08:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I have another bot task that you could do. I would like to have all the characters from The Silmarillion categorized under Category:The Silmarillion Characters. This like other tasks would take too long to do manually.--DarkLantern 04:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I can use the bot to make the edits, but I'll have to select the pages manually. This will take some time, and I'll probably won't have that until friday. If you'd like to help me, you could start removing all non-Silmarillion characters from the list at User:Weas-El/Sandbox. The bot can work through the list later. --Weas-El ✉ 09:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Any word on creating that bot that places all Silmarillion characters in Category:The Silmarillion Characters. I'm pretty sure I have removed all non-Silmarillion characters from that list you asked me to help you with.--DarkLantern 08:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, I forgot about it. I'm very busy at the moment but I'll take care about it within the next week. Please remind me, if I should forget. --Weas-El ✉ 17:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It has been over a week since my request for the use of your bot and you did ask me to remind you of it--DarkLantern 07:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Done. --Weas-El ✉ 21:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: The page in question does not have a "Delete" option - only "view source", because it's a javascript page. DarkLantern might have better insight given his longer period of experience. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 19:52, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Maybe Wikia made some changes here in the past few years, I deleted a similar page in another wiki in 2011 (http://de.eragon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Weas-El/monaco.js?action=history). Nevermind, that page is not important. Thanks for your answer. --Weas-El (talk) 17:20, December 12, 2016 (UTC)